Luciérnagas iluminando la ciudad
by Genee Herondale
Summary: [Antologías de drabbles/viñetas/OS inspirados en canciones propuestas en el Foro proyecto 1-8] Cap II: Yamakari para la actividad de Halloween/Navidad.
1. Chapter 1

_._

Conjunto de viñetas y drabbles basados en los personajes (y parejas) de Digimon Adventure y ZeroTwo. Situaciones varias inspiradas en canciones propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical.

* * *

Canción: _Stop and Stare_ de _One Republic._

Personajes: Taichi.

Palabras: 63. ¡Sí!

* * *

Detente y escucha.

_ ._

Apretó las manos firmemente en el volante y aceleró.

¿Por qué buscar un motivo?, ¿darle tantas vueltas a la misma situación?

Subió el volumen de la radio. Las ciudades también se hacen más pequeñas. ¿Escapar?, no lo hacía. Buscaba un nuevo comienzo.

Todo había sido dicho. Las cadenas que lo ataban comenzaban a soltarle.

Ya no sería ese que todos esperaban que fuese.


	2. Iluminada por luciérnagas

Del topic Yamakari.

Inspirada en una canción de u2 - _city of blinding lights_

_**Iluminada por luciérnagas.**_

Se levanta del colchón mullido. La cama rechina en cuanto la abandona. Se agacha para recoger la prenda del suelo. Un par de ojos le siguen, deseosos de la figura que se mueve en medio de la habitación con poca luminosidad.

—¿Tienes que irte?

—Se hace tarde —Hace una pausa sólo para mirarle—. ¿No te preocupa que se entere?

—Ella, de alguna manera, lo entiende—. Su risa sale floja. Lo interpreta de inmediato como un bufido irónico.

Ella lo ignora.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —pregunta, sabiendo qué responderá.

—No si te estoy obligando.

—Prefiero no hacerlo, la verdad, sería más doloroso despertar junto a ti.

—¿En serio? —su rostro refleja _dolor. _

Las palabras han sido difíciles de escuchar.

Ella se rie. Todo se ilumina.

—No lo digo a mal —Se ha puesto la camisa, no encuentra los pantalones, el último comentario de él hace que se tire de rodillas en la cama. Se mese como bote sobre el mar—. Es más difícil despedirme de ti cuando amanezco a tu lado. Me hace pensar que eres mío.

—Soy tuyo —La mano acaricia su mejilla. Ella cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar—. Siempre.

Poco a poco regresa la misma risa burlona en la muchacha hasta convertirlas en ecos que chocan en cada rincón de la habitación. Yamato se sonroja.

—No, no eres mío, perteneces a la luna.

—Te tomas mi trabajo literal —La coge por el brazo. Ella hace ruido, sorprendida.

La gracia de su sonrisa. El sonido frágil de una carcajada. La toma entre sus brazos y ella juega a resistirse. Cae de espalda al colchón, no puede moverse, toma sus muñecas... la sonrisa apretada es más larga de la que acostumbra a mostrar, el brillo en sus ojos azules se muestra como ventanas iluminadas en medio de una ciudad oscura. Paulatinamente cesan las risas. La mira con anhelo y ella ha perdido el aliento.

—¿Por qué tienes que marcharte? —pregunta. Comprende el porqué, pero aunque lo comprenda, se le hace difícil acostumbrarse a la idea.

—La que se va eres tú.

Hikari niega. Yamato la besa.

—Quedate —le pide.

—Sabes que no puedo.

—Siempre es lo mismo.

—Comprende que debo hacerlo.

—Parece que la amas más que a mí.

—Siento que pienses eso, pero no puedo quedarme.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—Hikari...

Se remueve queriendo deshacerse del agarre. Él comprende y la libera. Ella se pone de pie, pasando un mechón del cabello detrás de su oreja, buscando con la mirada el pantalón que parece el suelo se tragó. Yamato la observa en silencio, aprieta la mandíbula.

—Es ridículo, ¿sabes? —No le ve a los ojos, pretende que continua en búsqueda de la prenda—. Se supone que ibas a dejarla. Se supone que ya no se interpondría entre nosotros dos.

—¿Qué te sucede, Hikari? Tú no eres así.

—¿Cómo soy? ¿Pusilánime? Que no me queje constantemente no quiere decir que no me moleste o que no me sienta mal. Yo también siento y me enojo y armo rabietas cuando no consigo lo que deseo. Yo también me siento sola cuando te vas.

—Te comportas como una niña.

—Quizás sigues viéndome de esa manera.

—Creo que debes marcharte. Es lo mejor.

Se miran fijo, mirada incomoda que no se rompe de inmediato por el miedo de perder ante el otro. Hikari nunca fue orgullosa, ni mezquina, pero tiene mucho que perder en ese preciso instante.

—Debería hacerlo —El pantalón aparece y en un segundo lo tiene puesto.

Coge los zapatos y el resto de sus cosas y sale por la puerta.

Yamato se echa sobre el colchón. El reloj a un lado de la mesa de noche marca las 2:00 de la madrugada. Resopla, pensando que cada vez falta poco para regresar a su rutina, solo que esta vez se irá en medio de una discusión con Hikari y sabe que no podrá pensar en otra cosa más que en ella. Hubo sucedido en el pasado pero siente que esta vez es diferente.

Cierra los ojos y se queda dormido.

[***]

Abre los ojos por culpa del zumbido que proviene del suelo. El reloj de la mesa de noche ha pasado de las 3:09 de la madrugada. Soñoliento busca el teléfono en el suelo, el brillo de la pantalla ayuda a encontrarlo, no es una llamada, es un mensaje de texto.

_[3:08 a.m] __**Hikari**__: Estoy en el portal. No me he ido a casa. _

_[3:09 a.m] __**Hikari**__:¿Puedes bajar?_

Yamato parpadea, sacude su cabeza para entrar en sus cinco sentidos.

Decide ir y hablar con ella.

[***]

La encuentra sentada en los escalones del frente del edificio. Mira hacia el cielo.

—Hikari —le llama.

Pero ella no responde. Camina hasta donde está y, ella, en cuanto se percata de que su presencia, le sonríe.

—Es demasiado tarde. Deberías de estar ya en casa.

—Me pregunté si era justo despedirnos así. No sé cuando te vuelva a ver.

—Pudiste ir a casa y haber llamado.

—No sería lo mismo, en casa las estrellas no han caído.

Frunce el ceño. Hikari siempre ha sido de las que es difícil entenderle cuando habla. Mira la vida de una manera distinta y no todo el mundo suele entenderle. Yamato podía decir que cubría la mayoría de sus palabras, sin embargo, esta vez terminó poniendo la misma expresión de aquellos que no comprendían.

—Las estrellas brillan en tu jardín.

Muchas de ellas volaban al rededor de las flores. Las luciérnagas alumbraban como luces de navidad blancas.

—Es hermoso —dice el otro.

—Pero no lo comprendes.

—Sé que es una especie de analogía.

—Es sobre ti.

—¿Sobre mí?

—Cuando decides regresar a mí, es como si las estrellas bajaran del cielo. Se trata de ti.

—No sé qué responder.

—Eres de pocas palabras.

—Lamento eso, y tener que marcharme.

—¿Piensas dejarla?

—¿A la JAXA?

Hikari asiente, sonriendo. El frío de la noche le hace sonrojar las mejillas. Yamato toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los de su mujer.

—Solo quedan un par de misiones más. ¿Crees poder soportarlo?

—Siempre lo soporto —responde ella, poniendo su mejilla sobre su hombro—. De no ser así hace mucho me hubiese marchado. Es tu trabajo. Ve y diviertete en la Luna.

—No te tomes mi trabajo tan literal... —La mira directo a los ojos, Hikari no finge, le desea que sea feliz y lo dice de corazón, aunque también puede ver la silueta de la soledad delinea su mirada—. Yo también te extraño cuando me voy lejos.

—Lo sé —Le sigue un nuevo silencio. Hikari suspira—. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Tienes que saberlo. Lamento a veces no comprender.

—Sé que es difícil pasar tanto tiempo sola. Son demasiados meses. Hikari, no lo digo siempre, pero-...

—Lo sé, Yamato, yo también. Y te estaré esperando siempre cuando regreses.

Hikari mira las luciérnagas jugar sobre el tanque artificial del jardín. Pronto amanecerá y Yamato tendrá que marcharse. Diez meses es mucho tiempo, considerando los preciados momentos que se perdería en esos días de ausencia.

Lo amaba más que a nadie y estaba dispuesta a comprender porque sabía que amaba su trabajo, la JAXA y ella no podían llevarse muy bien, pero por él estaba dispuesta a soportarla un par de años más de ser necesario.

—Me preguntaba —inquiere él, acabando con el silencio. Solo quiere aligerar lo duro de la pronta despedida—. Si las estrellas están mi jardín, ¿en dónde estás las luciérnagas?

—Probablemente iluminando la ciudad.

Yamato resopla una risa y le besa en la frente. Ella lo abraza y susurra, sin dejar de apretarle:

—Yamato... estoy embarazada.

**Notas de autor:**

**¡No me vayan a lanzar tomates! -huye-**


End file.
